Small storage compartments often exist within a vehicle interior in the cockpit area and are often times generally disposed on the vehicle instrument panel. In today's vehicles, cargo and storage space is necessary, however, available space on an instrument panel is at a premium, such that nonvisible and secure storage solutions inside the vehicle cabin are desired.
The present invention provides a panel end cap storage unit that is disposed on an instrument panel end cap adjacent a vehicle door and is configured such that the unit is not accessible when the vehicle door is closed. In this way, the present invention provides a nonvisible secure storage unit that is only accessible when the adjacent vehicle door is open.